


Hunt for Glory

by kahlannightwing



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually written for a Church service I did on November 22, 2015. Skadi and Ullr meet in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt for Glory

This story opens where it should: a cold, snowy mountainside in a realm where the weather is unforgiving and the rocks are as sharp and dark as the people. One of these people was Skadi. The blonde-haired huntress was stalking a stag that had eluded her for days now. Pushing her furred hood down further to cover her eyes from the blistering wind, she continued to stalk forward, following signs in the snowy woods that only she could see. The skis tied to her feet firmly grounded her in the loose, dangerous terrain they tread on. Still, they made barely any noise and left no track behind her.

Thus was the blessing of being a goddess.

Pausing beside a pine tree, she laid a gloved hand on the rough bark, staring ahead at the shadowy landscape. She had heard something, but it hadn't sounded like the stag she was pursuing. Now that she'd had her attention focused on it, she could also hear a crackling sound, and see how the shadows shifted differently than the dim light of the morning sun should have provided. There was a fire up ahead. Where there was a fire, there was usually someone tending it.

Curious, she moved from the tree, placing her feet even more carefully, not making a sound. Still she could sense that the other was aware of her. That perhaps intrigued her even more.

Stopping at the edge of the shadows, she inspected a perfectly made fire, stoked to a desirable height that warmed her even where she stood half behind another pine tree.

"Hail and merry meet! Come and share in my fire and food," called out a male voice, "It's not much, but I have some warmed mead that might take the chill out of your bones!"

Stepping into the full light, she lowered her hood, gratified to see the man at the fire widen his eyes in surprise. Running a hand through her hair, she walked with her head tipped upwards and sat down on a log across the seated man. "I thank you for your hospitality. I don't feel the chill though."

"I'd say not! You're Skadi, aren't you? I never imagined I might run into the lady that owns this place!"

"And I never imagined I might run into an encroacher on my territory," came the stony reply.

Meaty hands immediately rose in apology, palms facing her as his square face brightened with a smile that was intended to disarm her. "I meant no offense! I came here because of a stag I was tracking. The sly one led me right here, and I was so intent I didn't realize I was on your lands until I was on them. Come now. I'm no stranger to you surely. My name's Ullr!"

Her own expression didn't twitch, but her shoulders seemed to soften under her cloak. "Ullr. Yes, I've heard of you. You're a hunter...and a god."

"Not to worry! They don't talk about me much at the family gatherings. Although...you probably don't go to them anymore, do you? I heard about you and Njord."

It seemed everyone had heard about her and Njord, and she straightened where she sat, folding her arms across her chest. "His place was noisy with the waves! It smelled of sea salt, and the ruckus of those birds was too much!"

"And he said your place was so cold he woke up with icicles on his nose!"

His chuckles were infectious enough that Skaldi finally smiled, but the smile turned serious once more. "You said you were hunting a stag? I was too. It's possible it could be the same one."

"Ah! Then maybe it was Fate that we met as we did! Maybe we're meant to take the beauty down together!"

Raising a brow, she looked doubtful, but she didn't refuse his offer of the meat that had been simmering on a spit over the fire or the hot drink he handed to her that smelled heavily of well-spiced mead. "Perhaps. Do you have anything to go over the snow with?"

Reaching to the side, he patted at a shield lying near a pack on the ground, and then he gestured backwards toward what were obviously his weapons along with a pair of skis. "For both flat land and hills! I'm ready to keep up with you, if that's what you're worried about. I've heard that there is no better tracker than Skadi of the North." His grin was an easy expression, carefree and simple.

She found she liked it. It was genuine. "I won't go easy on you, Ullr. Everything you've heard is true."

As he stood from the makeshift seat, he brushed off his leather breeches and wiped at his mouth and red beard, then moved back to his weapons and pack. picking them all up carefully. Skadi stood herself, did a little less self-grooming, and gathered her own supplies while subtly watching Ullr prepare.

When they were both ready, Ullr turned to Skadi and settled his bow on his shoulder. He was surprised when she walked up to him, took the skis from his hands, and began to place them on his feet.

"You have nice feet."

It would have been an uncomfortable statement if they both hadn't known that she'd picked her last husband based on his feet alone. "Thanks."

She finished lacing up his skis properly and then stood. They stood there, the crackling fire the only sound between them as their breaths mingled in the cold air. Finally, they both smiled, at the same time, and turned silently toward the woods.

They had a stag to catch!


End file.
